


Where is it?

by MysteryWeb



Series: Tom y sus problemas con Instagram [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Jake sale de bañarse y ve a Tom peleando con su teléfono...
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Series: Tom y sus problemas con Instagram [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703452
Kudos: 7





	Where is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando salió a la luz una Story de Tom en la que se quejaba por no poder entrar a Instagram, pedí en la fanpage Mystery Web que los seguidores comentaran la posible razón por la que Tom no podía usar la app
> 
> Esta es una de esas respuestas.

Jake salió del cuarto de baño y luego de vestirse fue a la cocina por algo para beber. Se estaba sirviendo un vaso con agua cuando vio a Tom quejándose en el sillón con una pierna sobre el apoya cabezas y la otra colgando.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
Jake se sentó a su lado, levantando su pierna para que quedara sobre las suyas.  
—No puedo entrar a Instagram. ¿Tú puedes?  
El aludido volvió a ponerse de pie y fue hasta la habitación por su teléfono celular. Volvió a sentarse con el aparato en una mano y el vaso de agua casi vacío en la otra.  
—Sí. No tengo problema alguno.  
—¡Me odia!  
Tom dejó su teléfono sobre su pecho y jugueteó con el cabello húmedo de Jake con los dedos de sus pies.  
—¿Vas a hacer eso mucho tiempo más?  
Jake sonrió y agarró la pierna de Tom para hacerle masajes en los pies.  
—Hasta que Instagram me responda.  
—Dame —Tom le entregó el teléfono a su novio y, sonriendo, él hizo algo antes de devolvérselo—. Ya está.  
Tom vio en la pantalla cómo se abría la aplicación que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado en unas pocas horas.  
—¿Qué hiciste?  
—Lo instalé —Tom lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Estaba desinstalado, no sé qué hiciste.  
El hombre de mirada avellana se sentó en el sofá y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a su pareja.  
—Gracias.  
—De nada, cariño.


End file.
